


Coffee

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, SePTXCC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: The first installment of #SePTXCC17, a creator challenge of fic/drawing prompts for the month of September.





	Coffee

It’s noon. Scott wakes up for the third time this morning—well, today—to find Mitch with his hand propped up on a pillow, absently scrolling through Instagram. Scott leans in to kiss him good morning. He smells like sex and his neck is a little prickly with stubble, so Scott licks him too, nibbles just a bit. Mitch squirms and shoves him away with a groan.

“You wanna get up?” he asks, and Scott shakes his head. A few hours ago, it was Scott asking, and Mitch insisted he’d rather get fucked than get out of bed.

“Kinda wanna fuck again,” Scott muses. “Don’t have anywhere to be, right?”

“You’re fucking insatiable,” Mitch says, but he puts his phone on the nightstand and wiggles his body closer, fitting himself into Scott’s arms. “You wanna suck me off?”

Mitch isn’t hard; Scott can feel him against his thigh. He nods anyway and says, “Whatever you want, baby.”

They kiss for real, wet and slow and sweet, and it’s so lazy and quietly pleasant that Scott starts to feel the tug of sleepiness again. It’s comforting to be tangled in Mitch’s arms, tasting him and smelling him, their skin sliding together with a casual intimacy that never fails to make Scott breathless. He sighs into the kiss and shifts his weight, pulling Mitch half on top of him so he can settle more comfortably against his pillow.

Then Mitch suddenly yanks away from him with a sharp breath. He rolls over, all the way onto his stomach, diving for his phone as he gasps, “I want _coffee_!”

Scott groans, but hearing the word “coffee” sets off a strong craving for it. He reaches for Mitch, pets his shoulder, just to touch him, and asks, “How long have you been awake? And you didn’t order coffee yet?”

Mitch puts his phone down again. “I only woke up a few minutes before you,” he says as he crawls back into Scott’s waiting arms. “It’ll be here in twenty minutes. Let’s see what we can get up to before then.”

Grinning, Scott grabs Mitch’s ass with both hands and squeezes. He rolls their bodies together and Mitch falls naturally into his rhythm, grinding against Scott’s hip. He’s still not hard, neither of them are, but Scott can feel the intent now, the urgency. The heat of his arousal.

“Still want that blowjob?”

Mitch nods and says, “Sure,” and Scott rolls them over, lying Mitch on his back with Scott propped up on both arms so he doesn’t crush him. They kiss again, and Mitch wiggles both arms free and positions them behind his head. “Have at it, sweetheart.”

Scott shuffles down the bed, trailing playful bites to Mitch’s torso and hip as he goes. Mitch isn’t fully erect yet, but he’s starting to get there. Scott moans as he takes Mitch’s cock into his mouth. This is his favorite thing to do. He fits his mouth around Mitch’s entire length and lavs his tongue gently, coaxing him to hardness. The feel of Mitch’s cock filling, thickening between his lips is one of the hottest things Scott has ever had the privilege to experience. He sighs, moaning again; he just can’t help himself. It’s incredible that Mitch lets him do this, that he trusts Scott with his body, that he doesn’t even try to interfere or use his hands while Scott works him over.

“Oh, fuck, Scotty,” Mitch murmurs.

Scott hoists Mitch’s ass up, spreads his legs more comfortably with one calf propped on Scott’s shoulder. He slides his hand down and rubs his thumb gently over Mitch’s hole. He’s still a little slick from earlier; not enough to fuck again, but enough to play around, for sure. Scott massages his thumb around the pucker of Mitch’s ass and feels Mitch’s cock throb against his tongue. 

He sucks harder and pushes two fingers into Mitch’s ass, listening for Mitch’s sharp gasp of response. He looks up as well as he can, watching the underside of Mitch’s chin as he tosses his head back against the pillow, watching Mitch’s Adam’s apple bob as he tries to keep his breath.

Mitch reaches down, his hands fluttering like indecisive butterflies, dancing between Scott’s hair, his cheek, his shoulder, and Mitch’s own stomach. He finally settles on rubbing his palms over his torso, teasing his nipples and stroking his belly, and his hands keep sweeping low and then retreating, like he’s refraining from interrupting Scott’s process.

Scott redoubles his efforts, focused now on the task of getting Mitch off, all too aware that he has a time limit. The fact that they just fucked earlier this morning is working against him too. He likes a challenge, though, and Mitch is putty in his hands, groaning his satisfaction with each of Scott’s movements. Scott knows Mitch well enough to recognize the signs of him being close to orgasm.

Unfortunately, Mitch’s phone rings at exactly that moment. Scott pulls off and Mitch glares down at him, panting for breath.

“If you don’t fucking finish, I will murder you right now,” he says.

Scott chuckles and throws Mitch a smirk. “Answer the fucking phone.”

Mitch grabs for it and Scott slides his lips down Mitch’s shaft, taking him all the way to the back of his throat.

“Yes?” Mitch gasps. “Yes, uh. Take a, a left at the next street… I’ll meet you at the… at the gate. Okaythanksbye!”

Scott curls his fingers and sucks hard, and Mitch lets loose a string of expletives as he tosses his phone to the bottom of the bed. Scott hums around his cock and Mitch digs his heel into Scott’s back as he thrusts his hips up. Scott rides it out, equal parts amused and turned on by the sudden display of desperation, and seals his lips around the head of Mitch’s cock as he comes to swallow his release.

He lets Mitch collapse down on the bed, limbs sprawled and chest heaving. Scott rolls to his feet, smugly satisfied with his performance, and finds a pair of boxers on the floor. He quickly pulls them up his legs.

“I’ll get the coffee,” he says, and slaps Mitch’s thigh as he goes.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
